


another life

by beneathstarryskies



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Escort Service, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathstarryskies/pseuds/beneathstarryskies
Summary: Gene Takovic is lonely and sad. He's nostalgic for his days as Saul Goodman. When the employees of Cinnabon give him a business card for an escort service, they didn't expect him to actually use it.
Relationships: Gene Takovic/Orignal Characters, Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Original Character(s), Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	another life

It would be a lie for Gene to claim he’d never solicited sex from a prostitute. In fact back in the “golden days” when he was still known as Saul Goodman, he did so on a somewhat regular basis. Back then he could afford it, and he wasn’t so fucking miserable he couldn’t enjoy it. 

He used to have a girl on retainer back in Albuquerque. Her name was Cindy. She was always happy to see him, and sometimes the sweet part of him (the last little part of Jimmy McGill he could never quite get rid of) wondered if she actually liked him. He remembers the day he told her that he wouldn’t be coming around anymore. It was the same day he’d come to realize that he did actually like her, also the same day shit hit the fan and he realized he’d have to leave town. For a second when he saw the panic in her eyes he’d considered taking her with him. When he settled into his life as Gene Takovic, there were many lonely nights he wished he’d done just that. 

Instead he settled into this lonely routine. Work, home, work, home, work, home. Eventually not giving much thought to his old habits. He’d become a bit more focused on missing the power he had possessed as Saul Goodman. He’d felt bullet proof until Walter-fucking-White showed up. There was no love lost there when he’d seen on the news that the man had been killed. It served him right as far as Gene was concerned. 

It wasn’t until his “birthday” that he’d even thought of solicitation again. When a few employees gave him a birthday card with a business card for an escort service tucked inside. They’d all laughed at their own cleverness, but then as Gene stood there with the card in his hands it had grown silent. They began to worry their boss hadn’t gotten the joke. Then, he let out a choked laugh and said something along the lines of “oh, you guys”. When they weren’t looking, he slipped the card into his pocket. He stuck it on his refrigerator when he got home. Every so often he’d walk by and look at it. He’d consider calling the number, but always successfully find a reason not to. 

One morning as he ate his cereal at the counter, his eyes were drawn once again to the business card. A nagging loneliness had long since begun digging into his chest, but suddenly it seemed to be burrowed deep inside of him. He knows that hiring an escort would more or less be like putting a bandaid on a stab wound, but maybe for just one night it’d be nice to not lay down by himself. He thinks of Kim, the woman he’d loved back when he was still good ol’ Jimmy McGill. And he thinks of Cindy, the sweet faced prostitute from Albuquerque who might be the only woman on the face of the Earth who actually liked him as Saul Goodman. He remembers the simplicity of just having someone to talk to, to touch, to fuck. He doesn’t remember a time when he’d been filled with so much yearning. So, he calls the number. A woman with a raspy voice answers the phone. He almost hangs up, but forces himself not to. 

“Yeah, uh, I was looking to set up a meeting with one of your escorts-” 

“What kind of girl? Hair color preference? Anything particular you want or don’t want?”

“I just would like a girl,” Gene realizes he sounds fucking ridiculous. He’d never used an actual escort service before. He sighs, “Someone I can talk to.” 

“So you want a smart girl?” 

“Sure,” he concedes. “And pretty.” 

He gives the woman his contact information so she can call back later to arrange the meeting. She gives him some information and asks that he wires the money for the service fee. When he goes to get ready for work, he finds he has a bit more pep in his step. A few hours later the woman calls back to let him know they’d found him a girl. They agree for her to meet him at a local hotel on Friday night. They’ll meet at the hotel bar, and the woman emphasizes that where things go from there will be up to the escort. 

He’s more nervous when the time finally comes around than he’d anticipated. For much longer than necessary he fusses with himself in the mirror. He tousles then recombs his thinning hair multiple times before finally leaving it alone. He dresses in a nice pair of slacks and a button up shirt. He tries not to stand out, but worries at the same time that he looks like a loser. 

He’s sitting at the hotel bar sipping on a cheap whiskey neat by exactly 8:00. There’s a good spot at the corner of the bar where he can see the entrance without looking like he’s actively watching the entrance, and that’s where he stays. Then, a brunette enters the bar. She’s wearing a dark blue dress that’s figure hugging, but yet it doesn’t look slutty. He recognizes her immediately from the email the agency had sent him. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in every face before settling on him. He waves shyly, and she smiles before approaching.

“Gene?” she asks. 

“That’s me,” his voice comes out in a croak. 

“Great,” she smiles. “I’m Elise.” 

“Can I get you a drink?” he asks. 

She nods, “Yeah, I’ll get a rum and Coke.” 

Gene feels nervous as he repeats her order to the bartender. He wipes his palms on his pants before realizing how ridiculous that is to do in front of her, and then grabs his drink with both hands in an attempt to look calm. If she can tell how nervous he is, she doesn’t comment on it. The bartender sets her drink down in front of her, and she eagerly takes a drink of it. Gene wonders how experienced she is with this, if at all. 

“I got a room,” he says quietly. 

Her cheeks flush now, and he takes it as a confirmation of his previous curiosity. 

“Oh,” she takes another deep drink from the glass. “We can head up there if you want.” 

He nods, but not exactly for the reasons she likely thought. Despite knowing this isn’t the case, he can’t shake the feeling that someone is watching. He leaves some money on the counter before standing up. He offers her his arm, and when she stands up she graciously intertwines hers with his. They walk arm in arm to the elevator. An uneasy silence between them as they make their way to the room. 

Once there, she hesitates for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. Gene sits beside her, and notices her hands shaking a bit. 

“So, what do you do, Gene?” she asks. 

He groans, “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“That bad, huh?” she laughs nervously. 

“It’s like a fall from grace,” he shakes his head. 

“Well, at least you’ve been high enough to fall,” she says. There’s a sadness in her eyes he doesn’t like, but somehow recognizes. She shakes her head, “Anyway. Enough of that.” 

She stands up and kicks off her high heels. A forced air of confidence trying to cover her insecurity, yet another thing he recognizes from a past version of himself. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” she asks as she leans against the tv stand in front of him. 

Gene’s eyes wander up from her bare feet, tracing her curves before finally settling on her face. In this light she looked a lot younger than she had in the bar. Maybe in her early twenties. 

_ I must look fucking ancient.  _

“I’m not sure I want to talk anymore,” he confesses. 

She bites her lip as she thinks more about what he’s insinuating. She steps forward and cups his face in her soft hands. Her thumbs soothe along his cheekbones as he lifts his eyes to look at her. 

“That’s okay,” she whispers before leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

He sighs against her lips, and when she tries to pull away he finds himself pulling her closer. He keeps pulling her closer and closer until she’s straddling his lap. His arms are wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against him as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. Taking in her sweet scent, and leaving kisses along her soft skin. 

“You shouldn’t be doing this,” he whispers to her. “You seem too nice.” 

“Even nice girls fall on hard times,” she replies. 

He kisses her lips roughly, yet when his hands move up her back they’re tender. He finds the zipper to her dress, and eagerly pulls it down. She leans back slightly so he can pull the garment over her head and toss it to the side. His large hands roam over her skin, enjoying the way she feels so smooth beneath his touch. He’s pleased to find she’s not wearing a bra, but just a pair of lacey painties. He soothes his hands up her bare back, then circles them around to cup her breasts. He tilts his head back to look at her. Her cheeks are still tinged with pink, but when their eyes meet she doesn’t have the same uneasiness he’d seen before. She pulls him into a sweet kiss, before leaning back so her fingers can begin working the buttons of his shirt. She pushes the light blue shirt off his shoulders. Being skin to skin causes Gene to slow things down a bit. He holds her close again, just wanting to take in the feeling of having someone against him. He lets his lips explore the curve of her neck before dipping down to kiss her breasts. 

As he touches her he tries to pretend it’s not because he’s paying her, although that’s futile. Why else would a woman like her want to be with Gene Tokavic, Cinnabon Manager? He pulls away, causing her to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. A worried look paints her features. 

“Did I do something wrong, Gene?” she asks softly, her fingertips tracing the lines along the sides of his mouth. 

“No,” he sighs. “You’re fine.”

“Oh?” 

“No, not like that,” Gene shakes his head. “You’re beautiful.” 

She smiles, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, just perfect actually,” he sighs. “It’s me. I’m not, well, anything.” 

She steps forward, “That’s not true. Everyone is someone.” 

“Not anymore,” he shakes his head. 

Her hands move from his face to his shoulders. She rubs his arms softly before moving them to be wrapped around her waist again. She presses a soft kiss against his cheek, before leaving a trail down his neck.

“You know this kind of thing used to be easy for me,” he says. “I don’t know when I’ve gotten so conflicted.” 

She lifts her head up to look at him again, her blue eyes filled with understanding. 

“Everyone changes,” she shrugs. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, just enjoy being here. Right now.”

She stands up and unbuckles his pants. He raises his hips slightly to help her pull his pants along with his underwear off. She takes his cock in her hands, and strokes softly. Earning a soft moan from him. 

“The present isn’t so bad, hm?” she smirks. 

“Not at all,” he agrees. 

She lowers herself onto her knees in front of him. Her tongue circles the head of his cock, and the noise that escapes him is a desperate whimper.

“Fuck,” he groans. 

She takes him deeper in her mouth, pulls off with a smack, then takes even more. She repeats this action a couple more times before she takes his full length in her mouth. He grunts when the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat. She begins bobbing her head in a steady motion. Her tongue glides along his shaft with each move she makes. He feels that familiar tension building, and he cups her cheek to stop her.    
“I’m gonna cum,” he warns. 

She pulls back, wiping a bit of saliva away from her lips. 

“That’s okay if it’s what you want,” she reminds him. 

“I want to fuck you,” he growls. 

She bites her lip to suppress the smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. So many of the other escorts had warned her to have low expectations. But something in Gene’s eyes made it hard not to feel excited as she stood up. Immediately his hands are on her hips, pulling her back onto his lap. She makes a surprised squeak, but doesn’t protest. He dips two fingers into her entrance, pleased with how wet she’d gotten. 

“Tell me you want it,” he tries to sound dominating, but it comes out a bit more desperate than he would’ve liked. 

“I do,” she whines. 

“You what?” 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

With those words he flips them over so he’s on top of her. Without warning, he pushes inside of her roughly. Her fingernails dig into his shoulder blades when he pulls out, then enters her again. 

“Fuck me,” she whines. 

He obliges happily. His thrusts are hard and fast, yet his hands are desperately clinging to her as though she might disappear. She rolls her hips to meet every movement. Then he sits up on his knees, and as he fucks her he reaches down to work her clit. She lets out a series of moans and curses as she comes on his cock. Her walls tense around him, and he pulls out just in time for his hot cum to spill on her belly. 

“Fuck,” he groans as he pumps every last drop onto her skin. 

He sits back when he’s finished, his hands resting her knees as he takes her in. She’s a mess. His cum ia spread all over her abdomen. Her hair falls all around her face. Her eye makeup is smudged, yet he can’t quite hide the warm affection growing in his chest. He goes to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He hands it to her so she can get herself cleaned up. 

“You know, you’re my first client,” she says. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she confirms. 

“I could be your only client,” he suggests. 

“You mean like a sugar daddy situation?” 

He laughs, “Something like that. Just don’t actually call me that.” 


End file.
